


Strange Wizards

by reeby10



Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Alum Jareth, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Owl Form Jareth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Hedwig meets a strange wizard while hunting in the Forbidden Forest.
Series: Holiday Card Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/189335
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Strange Wizards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizstorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/gifts).



> A holiday card drabble from 2017 for mizstorge.

Hedwig soared close over the tops of trees, wind rustling through her feathers. The sky was beginning to darken and she was on the hunt.

Up ahead, a white shape suddenly swooped up from among the treetops. She slowed a little, turning her head to get a good look from every angle. It was another snowy owl, like her, but there was something… strange about this one.

She cooed a question as she approached and it cooed in return, winging off into the lower depths of the forest. She followed a beat behind, down down among the pine needles and tree limbs, weaving in and out of the branches with expert grace as she trailed the other owl.

The other owl slowed, circling a small clearing, so Hedwig lit upon a nearby tree, watching warily. In the center of the clearing there was a flash and suddenly the other owl was gone. Instead, there was a tall, strange looking man. He wore a black cloak and had light hair that seemed to glitter in the dull light of the waning moon.

“Hello, Hedwig,” the man called, laughter in his voice.

She hooted quietly in return, wondering how this odd man knew her name. She was sure she’d never seen him before. Over the years, she had learned to be wary of strange wizards near the castle, and he certainly qualified.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” he said like he’d actually understood her, which perhaps he had. “I just came to visit my alma mater. And I hear you have been involved in some _very_ interesting going ons around here. I’m intrigued.”

Well, perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
